AATC Love is Most Powerful, But Deadly
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: The sequal to Heroes Have many forms. This story, you will be given a hint about Tyler's life. In this story, Alvin is going down a dark path that may lead him to Evil
1. Chapter 1 Concert Mishap

**Hey everyone, this is the next story. This one is about Alvin and Brittany mostly. A bit of a summery, Brittany is seriously wounded in a concert. This causes Alvin to feel so guilty, that he is going down a dark path from which may kill the Alvin everyone knows. Tyler may not be even be enough to help his friend. This story may be shorter than the first Enjoy**

Chapter 1: Concert Mishap

Life was good for chipmunks. Their music careers were flying, the love they felt for one another only grew, and they had a good friend that they knew they could always count on of they ever needed help.

A year and a half has past since Alvin gained control of his powers, and in that time, they graduated school, the relationship between each couple grew, Tyler was now a RCMP officer who graduated in the highest of his class and was already a destinguished officer, and Dave and Claire got married.

None of the chipmunks got jobs after they graduated, they all figured their music careers were enough, plus they loved it with a passion. Tyler was even developing a bit a fame. Once in a while, he would play with them during their tour, but no tabloids or media agencies could ever find him for a interview of a records deal. Media was calling him the singer that doesn't exist.

The chipmunks were on tour in the late months of summer at their last preformance in LA. Tyler was to busy with police issues to attend so the chipmunks were singing on their own with Dave and Claire watching on the side as always.

Back stage in the chipettes dress room, Brittany and her sisters were giving the finishing touches to their make up. They all hummed tunes while they all check themselves in the mirror. "It's a shame Tyler can't be here" said Jeanette as she put away her make up.

"Tyler has a demanding job" said Eleanor as she put her hair into pony tails, "He can't always be here". "Still" said Brittany, "It is fun to preform with him, with the dance moves he does, the music he plays, it's fun". Brittany then put her make up bag into the small dresser and turned to her sisters.

"Well, lets get our headsets and gear ready". Jeanette and Eleanor nodded as they hopped off the dresser and went for the door. The quickly walked out to see the boys already getting ready. "Bout time" said Alvin as he shook his head jokingly, "We thought we have to preform by ourselves.

"You would like that wouldn't you" said Brittany with a smile as she quickly gave Alvin a kiss. Jeanette and Eleanor gave Simon and Theodore a quick kiss as well as they all began to prepare for the concert. After about 10 minutes, all the chipmunks were doing last minute preparation before they preformed their last concert.

Alvin set up his mini microphone as Brittany walked up to him with a smile on her face. "Be sure you don't go to sharp on the high parts Alvin" she said giving a playful look at him. Alvin smilled back at her and gave of a snappy come back. "Be sure you don't go to flat either Britt, otherwise your voice might crack".

Brittany playfully slaped Alvin on his shoulder, making him rub it gently. "Ow Britt, that really hurt you know" he said sarcasticly. Brittany giggled as she stepped up to Alvin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So much then for the tough Alvin Seville. Your powers make a wimp" she said looking into Alvin's eyes.

"Come on you guys" said Jeanette as she prepared with Simon, "we can't have any delays now". Both Alvin and Brittany rolled their eyes as they went back to preparing. They got all of their equipment ready just as Dave walked in.

"Are you all ready?" he said looking over everyone. "Yes Dave" they all said in unison. "Alright" he said happily, "then get out there and give it all you got" he said as the chipmunks ran to their spots behind the curtain. They could hear the loud cheer of the audiance as the announcer called out the introduction as the band began to play.

The cheers grew louder as the chipmunks took a deep breath. The curtain lifted were they instantly started to sing "We Are Family" the audiance screamed as both the chipmunks and chipettes sang and dance in coreography of the music.

However, up above the stage, a weak support member that was holding up the curtain was begining to fail. Cables were snapping, cloth was tearing, and metal gerders were bending. Dave was standing on the side of the stage with Claire beside him watching his kids sing.

He was tapping his feet when he felt a odd vibration going through the floor. Looking all around the stage, he tried to find the source. He heard a loud snap come from the top of the stage and loud groaning sounds.

He looked up and saw the curtain sink lower and lower with metal girders following behind. Realizing that the curtain was about to collapse, Dave screamed to his kids to get off the stage, but his voice was only a mumble over the music.

Alvin though heard over the music thanks to his powers and looked up in time to see a pile of cloth and metal crash down on top of him. The music stopped as Alvin hit the ground, the weight of the debris crushing him, but with a quick push, he shoved all the debris off him that not even a human could move.

Alvin laid still for a moment, in shock at what just happens. He slowly sat up and looked down at his arm to see a huge cut that was starting heal back to normal and as well as a cut on his head. Then he remembered his family that was standing not to far from him.

He franticlly began to search around mindlessly for his family. By this time, stage hands and Dave were already searching throught the debris as they searched around. The crowd screamed and yelled in terror at the chaos unfolding on the stage.

Alvin felt his heart racing in fear as he lifted every object in his way, trying to find someone. He didn't care if anyone spoted him lifting heavy objects, he had to find them, no matter what. Then Simon emerged from the curtain with Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor emerging behind him, all of them with small rips on their clothing and dust covering them, but not injured.

"Are you all alright?" Alvin yelled out. Simon gave looked back at everyone and called out "We're fine". Alvin scanned the whole stage but couldn't see Brittany anywhere. "Where's Brittany?" Alvin called out to Simon, were he just shook his head, "We haven't seen her" Simon replied.

A surge of fear ran through Alvin, he wanted to use his powers to get rid of all this debris, but couldn't with all the people present, so he used the next best thing. He adusted his vison so he could see heat and began to search the area. It took him 10 seconds before he saw a hot spot chipmunk size under a pile of curtian and metal.

Alvin quickly ran over, fearing the worest as he ripped through the curtain as he screamed out "I found her". Alvin dug into the curtain and metal like dirt. He then stood still as his eyes widen in horror as everyone ran over.

Brittany was covered in blood, with a gouge on her forhead, and her face begining to swell. Before Alvin could do anything, paramedics came rushing up with equipment designed for chipmunks and began to administor first aid.

Alvin tried to be by Brittany's side, but the paramedics kept pushing him away. Soon, Simon and Theodore had to hold Alvin in place to keep him from getting in the way. Before Alvin knew it, they placed her in a cart and ran off for the ambulance.

The announcer finaly came on as Dave and Claire ran off the stage with the rest of the chipmunks, racing out the VIP enterance to their car. "Folks, due to a mishap, the concert is canceled and refunds will be given". Everyone jumped into Dave's car as he turned the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot.

The only sounds that were being made were from Claire and Brittany's sisters as they cried. Alvin just sat there, his face blank with his brothers on either side with their hands on his shoulders. "Why?" he thought to himself. "Why couldn't I see what was going to happen, why couldn't I protect her?".

Alvin felt his anger starting to grow as tears formed in his eyes, but he quickly closed them to hold them back. They finaly pulled into the hospital were they all jumped out and ran to the emergency room. Dave ran almost into the desk, hitting it with a thud as the nurse looked up in surprise.

"Can I help you?" she said putting down her clipboard. Dave quickly nodded, "My name is Dave Seville, a young chipmunk was brought here a moment ago named Brittany". The nurse looked though her paper work and looked up as if there was something bad on it.

"Take a seat" she said gesturing to the chairs. "She was taken to surgery, so the doctor will be a while". Everyone gasped in horror. Tears started to flow as they all took their seats in the waiting room and waited. The whole time they did, no one said a word, everyone was lost in their thoughts, with Alvin looking almost comatose.

It took about six hours before a doctor emerged from OR taking off his gloves and hair net. He walked into the waiting room where he looked around. "Seville" he said trying to determine who was the family. Everyone's heads jumped up as they saw the doctor staring at them with a neutral expression on his face. Alvin felt fear rise up, almost not wanting to hear the news, but also wanting to know if Brittany was okay.

Dave stood up and walked up to the doctor, with Alvin following close behind. "How is she doctor?" he said looking straight into the doctor's eyes. The doctor looked at everyone that was in the room and looked back at Dave. "Perhapes you and I should talk outside" as he placed his hand on Dave's back.

"No" yelled Alvin, almost making everyone in the room jump. The doctor looked down at Alvin, his face almost going white when he saw the rage in Alvin's face, "Whatever you can say to Dave, you can say to all of us". The doctor looked back at Dave where he gave a small nod then sighed. "Alright, but you all might want to sit down".

Dave and Alvin went back to their seats where everyone else was as the doctor sat down infront on the table.

He took a deep breath and looked stright at everyone. "There is no way I can make this seem gental, so I will be frank. Brittany substained massive internal injuries. Trama to the brain, a skull fracture, external and internal bleeding, massive blood loss, and while we were operating, she slipped into a coma".

"She will be alright though?" said Eleanor with tears erupting from her eyes as she hugged Jeanette who was also crying. The doctor took another deep breath, "I can't make any promises, I don't even know if she will make the night. I am truely sorry".

Everyone hugged each other as they took the news about Brittany, except Alvin who was as still as a rock, his face burning with anger with his fist tightly clenched. The doctor slowly stood up and looked at all of them.

"I will give you all permission to stay the night in her room incase anything should happen. You can go in whenever you like". Dave looked at he doctor with tears running down his face, "Thank you". The doctor gave a small nod as he turned and exited the room.

Everyone slowly one by one got up and went for Brittany's room. Every step seemed like a walk though mud as they neared her room. The chipmunks slowly walked behind Dave and Claire as they opened the door to the sound of a heart monitor beeping.

They then walked over to the bed where Claire almost instantly dug her face into Dave's chest and began to cry. The chipmunks went up to the bed post and climbed up. As soon as they reached the top, Eleanor and Jeanette fell into each others arms and began to cry uncontrolably with Theodore and Simon comforting them.

The only one who didn't have anyone in their arms was Alvin, who stood there motionless looking at Brittany's frail state. There was a bandage wrapped around her head, her face puffy and swollen and the rest of her covered by the bed sheets.

Alvin just stood there, his fist tightly clenched with a dim auora of light emmiting from them. Simon and Theodore looked at their brother and saw him alone. They quickly made sure that Eleanor and Jeanette were fine then walked over to their brother and put their hands on his shoulders.

As soon as they did, Alvin shook them off and walked over to the far side to the bed and continued to stand still. Simon and Theodore went back to Jeanette and Eleanor, figuring that their brother needed to be by himself, and didn't want to risk angering him with his powers.

Then a thought poped into Simon's head, he turned to Alvin and spoke. "Wait Alvin, can't you use your powers to heal Brittany?". Everyone instantly stopped their crying and turned to Alvin, who had a look on his face as if he ran into something he wanted to avoid.

Alvin looked down, and remained silent. Jeanette and Eleanor stood up and walked over to Alvin with hope in their eyes. "Alvin, can you?" Eleanor said pleadingly. Alvin looked up with tears forming in his eyes, "No" he said looking back down.

Everyone's eyes widen at what they just heard. "Wait Alvin" said Dave "You have incredible powers, surely you must be able to heal Brittany". Alvin looked up at Dave, the pain now starting to show on his face.

"It's not that I don't have the abiltity" he said quietly, "It is just that I cannot allow my personal feelings to, to" then he looked back down and groaned "You won't understand. It is something that only Tyler can understand since he has these powers".

Everyone remained silent, they could tell Alvin was in stuggle right now about something, but decided to give him his space. Everyone continued to look at Brittany, afraid to go near her incase they may break something.

Soon night and everyone bunkered down on the hospital beds in the room and eventually went to sleep, everyone except Alvin.


	2. Chapter 2 A talk on the Roof Top

Chapter 2 A Talk on the Roof Top

It was late at night, everyone was sound asleep except Alvin who just sat at the end of Brittany's bed staring at her, with his thought running through his head. "Why couldn't I save her, why couldn't I foresee this?" he mumbled to himself.

Unknown to him though, his mumbling woke the rest of the chipmunks who stared at Alvin quietly as he got up and moved towards Brittany. He went right up to her and got down on his knees right beside her. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to comfort her, to be with her.

All of that however was out of his reach. He stared at Brittany for a minute before he finaly said a word. "Brittany, I don't know if you can hear, but I want you to know how sorry I am'. Tears started to flow from his eyes as he continued.

"Here I am, with these powers, ment to protect people, and yet, I couldn't protect you. I want use my powers to help you, but I can't, because sometimes no matter how badly Tyler and I want to help in certain situations, we have to let things fold out on there own".

He then leaned in, and gently kissed Brittany's cheek and gently stroked her paw. "I love you with all my love, and I always will. My spark may belong to the universe, but my heart will always belong to you".

Alvin then stood up and turned to the window. The window opened on it's own as Alvin floated up into the air and flew out into the night sky. The chipmunks all sat there, thinking over what they just heard Alvin say. They realized just how conflicting this was for Alvin.

He was trapped in two worlds, the one with his family, and the one with his powers. They knew he wanted to help Brittany, but they knew he had a obligation to his powers and that he can't give special treatment. Then something else came to mind, what was that "spark" he mentioned a momment ago.

They all leaned back and tried to go back to sleep, choosing to save that question for Tyler for the next time they saw him.

Alvin was alone at the top of a sky scrapper roof looking out over the city. Tears flowed from his eyes which dripped off his face and hit the ground. This was the first time in over a year he was never sure of anything. His mind seemed so clear after he learned control over his powers, but now it was all a haze.

The events of the day kept repeating in his mind, did he miss something, could he have done more, but he couldn't find the answers. Everything was quiet except for the sound of traffic below and the occasional horn blasting. "I heard what happened, how is she?".

Alvin quickly turned towards the voice he heard and saw Tyler standing a few feet away, wearing his RCMP uniform wih the bullet proof vest and blue shirt with the utility belt and gun holster, looking like he just got off duty. (Please note that RCMP don't always wear those red coats)

Alvin turned back to look out over the city. "How do think" he barked angily, "Your a Prime, you should know all these things without asking, she badly hurt and close to death". Tyler moved to the edge and sat down so he was next to Alvin. "Maybe I should rephrase that, how are you doing?".

Alvin looked down and slowly turned his head towards Tyler. "I'm sorry Tyler" he said with tears still coming out his eyes. "I'm sure you can understand why I'm like this". Tyler nodded as he took off his hat. "I do, I know it's not easy, it never is".

Alvin continued to stare out at the city as he talked to Tyler. "I don't know why I couldn't protect her, I should have been able to help her, but I couldn't, I'm completely useless". Then Alvin burried his face back into his paws.

"Everything happens for a reason Alvin, even the things that seem like accidents have a purpose behind them".

Alvin took his face out of his hands and looked back at Tyler, tears still collecting in his eyes. "Then what is the purpose to the girl I love being near death, and the chance that I will never hold her again". Tyler stood up and looked down at the bright steets down below.

"Questions that I don't have answers for Alvin, they are answers that have to be discovered in time". Alvin just remained silent, he didn't blame Tyler for not having the answers. Even a Prime had his limits to their knowledge of everything.

Alvin took a deep breath and looked at Tyler. "Thank you though for being here with me, without Brittany, I feel so alone like I have nobody left in my life". Tyler looked at Alvin, his expression showing concern and worry. "Your not alone Alvin, you have a family at that loves you, and a friend that will help you through anything".

Alvin looked back out over the city, tears running down his face. "Still, even with them and you, I still feel that way". Tyler took a deep sigh as he inched closer to Alvin. "Trust me Alvin, you don't know what it is like to be truly alone until their is nobody left in you life".

Alvin turned to Tyler and was shooked to see a expression of pain, anger, and discontent on his face. It was the first time Alvin had seen Tyler exibit any of these emotions, he always seemed so happy, so positive.

"What are you talking about Tyler?" he said looking right at Tyler in the eyes and to his shock to see a small tear form in the corner. Tyler took a long deep breath as if he was about to say something very personal and painful to him.

"What I am about to say, I don't want you to say to anyone else. You have to keep it quiet, no matter what". Alvin's eyes widen in surprise, this was the most serious Tyler ever seemed in the whole time he had known him.

Alvin nodded as he replied, "I promise". Tyler took another long breath as he looked straight at Alvin, "It is time I told you about my family, after all the times you and your family asked me about them". Tyler then began to explain everything to Alvin, about his whole life with his family, by the end, Alvin was still, his eyes wide and starting to water at what Tyler revealed.

He looked back at Tyler, his face neutral as if nothing bothered him. But Alvin could see a very tiny tear run down his face. "I'm, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. If I did, I wouldn't have said what I said". Tyler looked out over the city, taking unsteady breaths as if he were holding back his emotions.

"You had no way of knowing". Alvin looked straight at Tyler, not knowing what to say, "How long has it been since-", but before he finished, Tyler inturpted. "About two years, about a month after that battle in Egypt" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why did you tell me all this" said Alvin, still in shock over Tyler's story. Tyler looked back at Alvin, a small smile appearing on his face. "You were in pain, and I told you something to help ease it". Alvin then realized, he did feel a little better, what he was going through was nothing compaired to the pain and suffering Tyler was going through. Everyday, when he reports to duty at the RCMP, it reminds him of that pain.

"You and your family is all I have left important in my life" Tyler said as he stepped onto the ledge. He then turned around and looked back at Alvin, "Maybe it is time to go and be with your family, all we can do is hope for the best with Brittany".

Alvin gave a small nod as he stepped onto the ledge with Tyler. They stared at each other for a minute before they each took a step forward and went hurdling towards the ground. Before they even came close to hitting the ground, they shot forward and began to fly up into the sky high above the city, heading straight back for the hospital.

Soon, the sun began to rise at the hospital as light shone into Brittany's room. The light was in everyones face, causing them to squint as they slowly awoke. Brittany's heart monitor was still beeping steady tones as everyone got up from their resting place, giving loud yawns in the process.

Dave stood up and turned to his kids to see how they were. Then he noticed one was missing. He looked around the room, trying to see if he could spot were Alvin was resting, but found nothing. Dave looked at Brittany, just to make sure that Alvin wasn't resting next to her, but saw nothing.

He turned aroung to where Claire and the chipmunks were sitting and spoke up. "Where is Alvin?" he said with a bit of concern. Simon slowly stood up, still pretty groogy, and looked up at Dave, "He left". Dave looked at Simon confused, "What do you mean he left?". Simon just gave a small shruge.

"I don't know, he was on Brittany's bed last night, saying a few words to her, then he flew away". Dave turned to the window which was open and shook his head disapprovingly. "How could Alvin do that". Jeanette then came up from behind Simon and looked up at Dave.

"I don't think you know just how bad Alvin is feeling right now, he's caught between his personal feelings and his duty to his powers. It's tearing him apart". Dave was about to reply when a sudden gush of wind sweeped the room.

Everyone turned to the window and saw Tyler standing there, wearing his RCMP uniform with Alvin standing on his shoulder. "Sorry I left without saying anything" said Alvin jumping off Tyler's shoulder and onto Brittany's bed. "I just had to be alone with my thoughts for a while".

He then turned to Dave, expecting him to yell, but Dave just gave a small smile, "It's alright Alvin, I will let it go". Dave then picked up Alvin and gave him a hug which Alvin returned. He then set Alvin down and turned to Tyler. Dave was still for a moment then went up to Tyler and gave him a hug, "Thanks for coming Tyler" he said as he pulled away.

Tyler gave a small nod and turned to the chipmunks and kneeled down infront of them. They all instantly went to Tyler and jumped on him as he gave them small hugs, "I here if you need to talk to me" he said quiety, not wanting to desterb the moment.

All the chipmunks hopped back onto the small couch where Alvin quickly jumped over to and gave his brothers and the chipettes a hug. "How are you doing Alvin?" said Eleanor as they continued their hug. "I'm doing better now, thank you" he said quietly as he slowly pulled away.

"Alvin" said Jeanette quietly, "you know we don't blame you for not using you powers to save Brittany, don't you?". Alvin looked down and gave a small nod. "It wasn't you fault" continued Eleanor, "these things happen". Alvin looked up at his family, tears running down his face.

"Thank you" he said as he said as he fell back into another hug with his family. Dave and Claire soon joined in, with Tyler staying on the otherside of the room, giving them their space. Once the moment passed, Tyler spoke up, "Well, maybe it is best we leave, normally the first 24 hours are the most serious where anything could happen" as he looked down at Brittany's battered body. Dave turned to his kids, obviously he was going to let them choose.

"What do you think?" he said looking at them all. Alvin gave a small sigh and looked up at Dave. "Tyler has a point, I think it would be best if we did go home. We can't spend forever at this hospital". Dave gave a small nod as they all started to gather their things and walk out the door.

Before Alvin left however, he turned back to Brittany, quickly hopped back onto her bed and gently kissed her cheek. "Fight it Brittany, for me and for you family". Alvin then turned and ran out the door and caught up with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3 Alvin's Secret

Chapter 3 Alvin's Secret

Everyone sat in the living room, with the chipmunks watching TV with Dave and Claire as Tyler sat on the arm chair reading a history novel, his legs hanging over the side and his back against the arm rest. The mood in the room was tense, everyone fearing the hospital might phone at anytime.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say to each other, so Simon started to make small take to Tyler. "So Tyler, how is life so far?". Alvin froze, knowing what Tyler was going through with his family. "Pretty good" he said with his famed smile appearing on his face as he finished reading his page.

He then sat up and placed the book on the table. "I'm working in my dream job, and everyday I get to help people at the human level, and I have become quiet know in my patrol area". Everyone was amazed at how happy Tyler seemed, all of them were pretty depressed at what happened to Brittany, but no matter what bad situation there was, Tyler always seemed happy.

"How can you be so positive and happy right now after what happened?" said Alvin in complete shock, knowing that just a few hours ago, he saw a tear emerge from Tyler's eye. Tyler gave a small chuckle, not wanting to go overboard.

"A person has to remain positive, no matter what the situation" he said as he stood up. "If a person only stayed negative and feared the worst, usually that is what would occur". Alvin then recalled what Tyler was saying earlier about his family, that he always had to seem positive, even when he was under great presure for a good chunk of his life, soon bringing him to the point were he always did feel positive and happy.

"Has it always worked for you?" said Eleanor, her voice quiet, still feeling concern for Brittany. "Yes, 99 percent of the time, it works, it has helped me a lot in my life. It was a spark that kept me going". Simon then remembered what he heard Alvin talk about last night as he watched Tyler walk out of the living room and into the kitchen for some water.

He then walked back in, with the glass in his hands as he sat back down and picked up his book.

"Tyler, can I ask you a question?". Tyler gave a nod as he set his book back down. Simon then turned to Alvin, "Before I ask him the question, I just want to say that me, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor heard what you said the other night".

Alvin gave a look of embarassment as he looked down at his feet. Dave looked down at his kids confused, "What are you talking about?". "Nothing important right now" Alvin quickly said. Simon could tell he didn't want to tell Dave, so he turned back to Tyler.

"What I want to ask is, what is the spark that apparently Alvin has?". Tyler just nodded his head as he straightened up. "That was one thing I can't explained to you guys" as he got off the chair. He then went up to the couch and got on his knees infront of the chipmunks.

"It would be easier if I showed you". Everyone watched as Tyler lifted his shirt, revealing his abs. At first, nothing seemed unusual, then a gental glow began to show at Tyler's abdomen. That area then seemed to desolve away as if they were looking inside Tyler, but they didn't see guts, what they saw was a something much different.

In the hole, were walls of light and hovering in the middle was a sphere that was slightly transparent with the surface clear with what looked like bolts of lightning making the surfaces shape. In the middle was what could only be described as a cloud made of little spheres constantly changing shape.

At the top and sphere was two bolts of lighting that seemed to connect to Tyler's body. The sound coming from the sphere was almost like the sound of electrity on a small tesla coil. (I have to find a way to add links, look on my profile for links to get a photo)

As soon as everyone had a good look, the hole sealed up as Tyler lowered his shirt. "What was that?" Theodore said in amazment. Tyler smiled as he went back to his chair, "That was my spark" he said as he sat back down.

"The spark is the essance of a Prime or Hunstrak. What we are, who we are, and the main source for our powers. Energon is our power blood as you already know, and energon comes from our spark". Everyone just continued staring at Tyler. "I guess you could say it is like our soul" Alvin cut in, breaking the silence.

"Funny" said Simon, "I thought you had no soul" as everyone in the room snickered quietly at Simon's joke. "Ha ha, very funny Simon" Alvin said. Soon, Tyler let a yawn escape his mouth making everyone look at the clock and saw that it was 10:30.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to turn in" Tyler said as he stood up and stretched. Dave gave a nod in agreement, "I will to, what about you, kids" said Dave as he looked down at the chipmunks. Everyone nodded except Alvin, "I think I will stay up for a while" he said as he went over to the Tv remote.

Dave wanted to tell Alvin otherwise, but realized his son was old enough to choose what he wants to do. "Alright" said Dave, "just don't stay up to late". Alvin nodded as everyone went to their rooms to go to sleep.

In five minutes, all the lights were off, and the only sound in the house was the Tv's programs. Alvin didn't pay attention to it, there was a reason he was staying up, he needed to talk to Tyler. Since Tyler had told him something deeply personal to him, he figured he should tell something personal to Tyler.

He waited for a half hour before he got up and went for the spare room. Alvin slowly opened the door, and saw Tyler sleeping on his side facing the door. Alvin walked over to the night stand and in one leap, jumped onto the top.

He looked at Tyler, his breathing was heavy, very close to sounding like a snore. He didn't want to desterb his sleep, but he had to talk to him. "Tyler, wake up" he said in a loud whisper. Tyler gave a small groan as his eyes slowly started to open.

"Alvin" he said in a sleepy tone, with his voice muffled by the pillow covering half of his face, "why are you interupting my beauty sleep" he said giving a small sleepy chuckle. "I need to talk to you about something" Alvin said moving to the edge of the night stand so he was almost infront of Tyler.

"If it is about Brittany, like I said, all we can do is hope for the best and wait". "It's about Brittany, but it is not that" he said. Tyler lifted his head so he wouldn't fall back to sleep. "The other night, you told me something very personal, so I think it is time to tell you something about me and Brittany".

"You didn't get her pregnant, did you?" said Tyler as he rubbed his eyes. Alvin's eyes instantly widen. "What, no, I mean, we thought about "IT", but we never did "IT", this is something else". Tyler eyed Alvin, not knowing where he was heading. Alvin then reached into his hoddies pocket.

"You know I love Brittany with all my heart". Tyler gave a nod as Alvin continued to explain. "Everytime I'm with her, I feel, I feel whole. I know I want to be with her always, you probably know what I'm talking about, I'm sure you have someone special". Tyler just slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't, I don't have anyone special, I never did, the only love I felt was love for my family" he said quietly. Alvin just stared at Tyler, "And look at what they did". Tyler just waved away the issue, "This isn't about me right now, this is about you and Brittany. You were saying".

Alvin then felt what he was looking for in his pocket and brought it out. "I was going to give her this in a few weeks, and I'm still going to if she gets better". "You mean when" said Tyler as he looked closely at Alvin's paw. Tyler could see a small box resting in his palm, Alvin then opened it up, to reveal a beautiful dimond ring.

The centre dimond was pink while the two outer dimonds where the same colour blue as her eyes. "Is that what I think it is?" said Tyler still staring at the ring. Alvin nodded, "A wedding ring yes, I'm going to propose to her". A smile came over Tyler's face as he picked up Alvin and gave him a small huge.

"Congradulations Alvin. You deserve a women like Brittany, and Brittany deserves a man like you". "Thanks Tyler" said Alvin as he put the ring back into his hoodie.

"Why did you tell me all this?" said Tyler as he put Alvin back on the night stand. "Because you told me something that you weren't comfortable telling me, just so that you could help me. I haven't told anybody, I was only going to reveal what I was planning after a proposed to her. Now I might not get the chance because I couldn't help her" he said looking down sadly.

"You can't dwell on that Alvin" said Tyler as he sat up. "Nothing is certain, even with these powers. Everyday when I report for duty, I don't know what is going to happen. I don't use my powers when on duty, so there is always the chance I could get killed. There was nothing you could do, so it is not your fault".

Alvin looked up back at Tyler, "All I want to know is why this happened". Tyler gave a small sigh and looked straight at Alvin, "Is the stage still in the same condition that it was the day of the accident?".

Alvin looked at Tyler confused, "Yeah, they still haven't cleaned the debris yet, they say they are waiting for invesigators to determine the cause". Tyler nooded as he started to lay back down. "Tommorow, I will go and inspect the debris, I have training as a forensic and structural inverstigator. So I'll go and see what happened".

"You would do that?" he said looking at Tyler with gratatude. Tyler nodded as he slowly began to fall to sleep, "You never know what those investagators might say" he said as he fell back to sleep. Soon Alvin heard the same deep breaths coming from Tyler to indicate he fell asleep.

Alvin sat there for a moment, pleased that he might get some answers. He then got up and went to his room. He jumped onto his bed and took off his hoodie and grabed his pajama top and put it on. He then layed down in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter4 Everything Happens for a Reason

**The HTML site is now on my profile page for those of you who want to see a spark.**

Chapter 4 Everything Happens for a Reason

The next day, Tyler was driving with Dave and Alvin back to the concert hall with the rest of the chipmunks. Tyler was wearing his RCMP uniform to trick any security guards that might be there. The car was quiet, Tyler was going through warrents and paper work just incase.

Once they reached the hall, Dave pulled around back to the VIP entrence. Everyone hopped out out the car as Tyler adjusted his uniform. He then reached in and grabed a silver case that was thick and wide. "Everyone just pretend that I am with you because I was questioning you earlier about what happened".

Everyone nodded as Tyler approached the door were a security guard was standing. As soon as the guard saw them, he stepped infront of the door and blocked their way. "I'm sorry sir, I cannot let you enter". As Tyler approached, he pulled out his badge from his back pocket.

"I'm Constable Tyler Pauwel, RCMP. I'm here on behalf of Canadian Investigations to investigate the accident that occured here". The guard remained were he was. "We have investigators coming to investigate already".

"I am aware of that, but I am here on a seperate investigation" said Tyler as he placed his badge back in his pocket, "Federal Investigations believe this accident is connected to several we have been having in Canada. I am under orders to investigate".

The guard just remained were he was standing, "And I'm under orders not to let anyone in this faciltity, that includes nosey Canadians. So why don't you go back to beaver land" he said as he put his hand on his side arm.

Everyone gasped ad ran behind a dumpster for cover as Tyler instantly stepped back as he dropped his case placed his hand on his gun, pulling it out of the holster. "If you do not move you hand away from your weapon and step away from the door, you will be charged with interfering with a investigation, and assult on a officer. NOW STEP ASIDE" he yelled, still having his gun trained on the guard. The guard was still for a moment, then realizing how serious Tyler was, stepped away from the door.

Tyler then moved his gun back into the holster as he grabed his case as he called out to everyone, "It's safe". Everyone came out from their hiding spot behind the dumpster and slowly walked up to Tyler. As soon as they were close, Tyler went for the door with everyone following behind.

The guard remained were he was as everyone entered the back stage. "That was close" said Eleanor as they all breathed a sigh of relief. "You face more tense situations when you accually patrol" said Tyler as they moved to the front of the stage. As soon as they saw the debris, Alvin felt all the pain resurface.

He still felt like he could have done something to prevent Brittany from being hurt, even though Tyler said nothing could be done. "I'm completely useless" Alvin growled to himself as Tyler instantly went to work. He placed the case on the ground and set it down on it's side.

He kneeled down as he opened the case and reached in, putting on rubber gloves and pulling out a UV light and some sort of powder. "What does that stuff do?" said Theodore as he went up to the case and peered in looking at all the weird chemicals and gadgets.

"The UV light and powder will help me see if this structure was unsound" Tyler said as he tested the light. Tyler then stood up and went over to the fallen steel supports and started dusting them, while at the same time running the UV light over the spots he did.

Tyler went over every inch of fallen steel while everyone watched from the side. Tyler took his time, slowly checking every spot carefully then checking it again. After about ten minutes, Tyler went over to his case and put the light and powder away. "Anything?" said Dave walking up to Tyler.

Tyler still going though his case shook his head. "The structure is in good shape, no fractures, no cracks".

He then pulled out a high powered magnifying glass and went over to the sections that broke away. Everyone remained quiet, not wanting to desterb Tyler until he found the cause. Alvin felt his heart beating like so fast, it felt like there was no pulse.

He was determined to learn why this happened to Brittany. Even if Tyler didn't find the answer, he wouldn't stop at nothing until he learn why. Tyler kept inspecting the breaking points for a good 20 minutes before he suddenly stopped, and remained still.

Alvin felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest as Dave called out, "Still nothing?". Tyler looked back at them, remaining silent for a good ten seconds before he finally replied, "No, I found something". Everyone instantly got up, running over to Tyler as he slowly got up looking down at the broken steel support he was standing infront of.

"What did you find?" said Alvin, wanting answers. Tyler place the magnifier on a piece of twisted steel then put his hand ontop of the lense. A image then shot out of his hands and hovered in front of them, showing what was through the magnifier.

On it, they could see the steal was discoloured, almost like it was stretched. Tyler then looked at everybody and took a deep breath, "That shouldn't be there" he said as he removed his hand. Everyone looked at each other confused as Tyler moved the maginifier over to another spot where the piece broke off and place his hand back on top.

On the image, the could see where the steel broke apart and saw that it was flat and almost smooth. Once everyone had a good look, Tyler removed his hand. "That isn't normal either" he said as he walked back over to his case and set everything inside.

"How is that all not normal?" said Jeanette as they all walked up to Tyler as he pulled some other powders and a camera out of the case. He turned to look at them, they all then had the feeling they weren't going to like what he was going to say.

"The steel shouldn't be stretched if it was structural failure, it would be wriddled with cracks. And the part that broke off wouldn't be flat, it would be rough and uneven" he said as he walked back over to the section and began to dust.

"What does it mean?" said Alvin, believeing he knew what Tyler was saying, but hoped he was wrong. Tyler took a deep breath and looked right at all of them. "It means that this wasn't an accident, someone cut the supports, causing the whole thing to fail".

Everyone gasped in shock, with tears starting to form in their eyes except Alvin. He stood there quiet, feeling his anger starting to boil through the roof. The only thing on his mind was who did this and how sorry they were going to be after he got to them.

Then Alvin found himself yelling at the top of his lungs at Tyler, "You said everything happens for a reason. What is the reason behind this Prime?". Everyone looked at Alvin, shocked at what they heard, as well as Tyler.

He then looked back at what he was doing as he spoke. "A reason that will be revealed in time, just like everything". Tyler then pulled out some tape and pressed it against the steel beams and pulled it away. "And in time, the person responsible will be revealed and charged thanks to these prints" he said as he put the tape into the case and locked it up.

Alvin just continued to stare at Tyler, his eyes burning with anger. "And a person I will make pay for what he did to Brittany". Tyler then looked at Alvin, he could understand why he was so mad, but he had to becareful of his actions in the state of anger he was in.

"You must be careful how you handle the situation Alvin" said Tyler. "If you don't learn how to control you anger, it will control you, and all the negative emotions that you might feel. Remember what I said, act positive, feel positive".

"Positve is not what I think we are all feeling right now Tyler. Why don't you show another emotion instead of being so hip. You know, like a real human". Tyler crossed his arms as he looked at Alvin. "You know why Alvin" he said calmy, "It shouldn't surprise you".

Alvin then felt his anger boil down, remembering Tyler had to always seem postive infront of his family in order to ease the suffering and anger. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Tyler" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Tyler gave a smile as he reached down a grabed the case at his feet. "No harm done" as he went for the exit. Alvin then turned to look at his family and saw them staring at him looking concerned as Dave stood behind them shaking his head. Silent, Alvin then followed Tyler with everyone close behind as they went back for the car.

Back at Dave's house in Tyler's room, Tyler began to look over his findings, then pulled out the piece of tape with the finger prints. "How long will it take you to find who those belong to" said Alvin quietly, still feeling bad about earlier, but still feeling anger to find the person responsible.

Tyler then put the prints in a scanner and connected it to his laptop he brought. "About a week, I've accessed all police records around the world, and to get a postive match, it is going to do it at a slower pace than normal".

Then the image of the finger print appeared on the screen and began to search for a match. Tyler closed his labtop lid and placed on the dresser. "Alvin" said Tyler as he turned to Alvin who was sitting on the night stand.

"I undertand how you are feeling, there is a lot of stress on you right now, but you are at a stage were you have to be careful how you act on you emotions. Before Megatron became what he is, he wasn't so good at controling his emotions either". Alvin looked down as he gave a small nod.

Tyler then moved to his bed and sat down next to the night stand. "Love is the strongest power known in the universe, and it is also the most dangerous. Don't let a thing like that influence you in such a way, it can be deadly, for you and others".

Alvin gave another small nod. A smile then appeared on Tyler's face as he stood up, "Well, I think we need to think about something else, how about some video games". A small smile grew on Alvin's face as he jumped off the night stand and ran for the living room.

He was still feeling angry and upset, but aleast he had a good friend here to help him through this.


	5. Chapter 5 Alvin's Struggle

Chapter 5 Alvin's Struggle

A week had passed and a half passed since the accident. Alvin visited the hospital everyday, and was amazed at how well Brittany seemed. All her injuries healed up, their were no cuts on her face, no trace that anything ever happening, except for the fact that she was in a coma.

The doctors were amazed, saying they had never seen a recovery like this. To them, Brittany seemed to be breaking the laws of nature. Alvin was amazed, but he was still scared at what may happen to her. Whoever did this, would probably try again, but since he had no idea who it was, he couldn't do anything. He felt usesless, unable to find who it was, and protect Brittany.

Everytime Alvin saw her, he would say how he wished she was here with him and how much he loved her. He would then sit there and stare at her for a hours, letting his thoughts run through his head. About how much he loved her, all the good times they had togeather, how he was planning to propose to her.

Everytime when he let these thoughts go threw his head, his thoughts then turned to who could have done it, he felt the anger surface again, and felt dark thoughts run though his head. He wanted to try and follow Tyler's warning about not letting his feelings influence his actions, but he found the thoughts of making the person responsible suffer under his hand making him feel good and pleased.

That day, Alvin arrived home from the hospital and walked into his house to the usual sight. Everyone was in the living room watching tv, everyone ignoring the news channels, since all they talked about was gossip about Brittany's accident.

Alvin walked into the living room and hopped onto the couch. Everyone looked up at him to see if he had any news, but Alvin just slowly shook his head. Alvin sat down next to his brothers and let out a depressing sigh. He slowly looked around the room, trying to get his mind off everything, when he noticed someone missing.

"Where's Tyler?" he said looking around the room. Everyone just shrugged, "I have no idea" said Dave, "He went into his room after hearing a noise from his computer and when he came back, he had his uniform on and said he would be in a while and walked out".

Alvin felt his heart start to race, he knew Tyler wouldn't just up and leave like that. He knew that Tyler found something on his computer. Alvin felt like what he was about to do was wrong, but he had to know. Alvin snapped his fingers, causing Tyler's laptop appear on the tea table open, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Alvin" said Dave as he sat up with Claire, "What do you think you are doing with Tyler's computer". Alvin hopped over to the table and put his hand on the touch pad. "Getting answers" he said as he accessed the computer history, activating the recent programs.

Before anyone could stop him, a RCMP program came up, with words "Match Found" across the middle of the screen. Everyone then found themselves silent, finding themselves at odds about what should be done, they knew they shouldn't access Tyler's computer, but they all wanted to know, especially Alvin.

With his paw shaking, Alvin moved the mouse to the identification button and clicked it.

Instantly, a bunch of photo's of criminals began to flash throught the screen. Everyone held their breath as everyone kept their eyes on the screen. The photo's continued the sweep though, getting slower and slower. Then it suddenly stop on one single photo that made everyone in the room gasp in shock.

Alvin felt a new rage flow through his body, his fist tightly clenched togeather with thick black smoke erupting from them. There on the screen was a familiar face of someone that they haven't seen in a while. There on the screen was a mug shot of Ryan.

"He's dead" said Alvin as the black smoke seemed to cover his whole body. As soon as everyone saw what was happening to Alvin, they jumped off the couch and got on the far side of the room. "Now Alvin" said Dave a calmly as he could, "there are other options, don't do anything stupid".

Alvin then let out a sinister laugh as he stood up. "Killing someone isn't stupid, it's justice". Dave approached Alvin hopping to stop his son, but as soon as he saw Dave come up, he held up his hand, making Dave suddenly fly off his feet and fly back across the room hitting the wall hard.

Everyone was hugging each other in fear, seeing Alvin they knew dying infront of them. Alvin then went for the door, with everyone slowly following, not wanting to risk their saftey. The front door opened by itself as Alvin walked out and into the walk way.

"Please Alvin" yelled Eleanor, "Brittany would want you to do this" added Jeanette. Alvin didn't listen, he walked out into the side walk, the balck smoke almost consuming him as he let out a inhuman roar.

Suddenly, everyone heard a wosh of air and the spot where Alvin was standing erupted into a explotion of dirt and concret. Thought the dust, everyone saw in horror Alvin fly backward though the air, hitting a tree and landing on his stomach. He slowly got back up as he looked at the spot where he was standing.

Everyone looked back to where the explotion occured and saw Tyler standing there, with same posture that a pitcher has after he throws the ball. Alvin quickly recovered and looked up at Tyler. With the quick flick of his hands, a dark purple aurora began to surround his hand. Tyler quickly responded by doing the same.

It looked like a western dual, Alvin and Tyler stared at each other for what seemed like and eternity before Tyler spoke. "You don't have to do this Alvin, justice always finds another way". Alvin just stared at Tyler with rage burning in his eyes. "Justice has found a way, me. Now step aside so I can make Ryan pay".

"The LAPD already know, I meet with them a while ago and showed them my evidence, they will find him and arrest him" he said, remaining were he stood. "That is to good for him" said Alvin as they both slowly began to do a circle.

"He deserves to die, I don't expect you to know the pain I'm in, you never felt love in your life". Everyone watching gasped at how Alvin seemed to not care the words that were coming from his mouth. It seemed as if the Alvin they knew was dying away.

"This isn't about me, it is about what is fair in this universe, and I will give Ryan a fair punishment". "Please Alvin" said Tyler, almost sounding like he was begging, "If you strike and kill in anger you will only be going down a dark road that will lead you to become just like Megatron".

The aurora then disappeared from Tyler's hands as he slowly lowered them. "And if you take that road, I will have to stop you while I can, at any cost". Alvin looked at Tyler, unable to believe that he would do such a thing. Tyler then took a few steps toward Alvin, his paws were still emmitting the dark glow of light aiming right at Tyler.

Tyler stooped a few meters from Alvin, giving a look like he was in pain and suffering. "I lost one friend because of these powers, please don't let me lose another". Alvin looked straight into Tyler's eyes and saw something that seemed to make him stop and think for a moment.

Tyler's face was serious, but he could see that his eyes were filled with pain. As if he was reliving every painful moment he had in his life. Alvin knew another form of pain he would cause Tyler if he continued. That Tyler would suffer from the agony that he killed his best friend so that he could keep the universe safe, even if it was a loss to him.

Alvin realized just how serious the duty of a Prime really was, that sometimes it would come over and interfere with their life. Alvin knew Tyler didn't need to lose any more people in his life, he had suffered enough in his whole life.

"I can't fight two Megatron's Alvin. Let go of your anger and let me help you and your family". Alvin then looked down at his hands and gasped in horror. "My gosh, what am I doing" he said as the glowing disapeared. Alvin lowered his hands as Tyler came right up to him and kneeled down.

Then the pain began to emerge as tears erupted from Alvin's eyes as he jumped forward into Tyler's arms. Tyler quietly hugged him as Alvin cried into his shirt. Soon, everyone else ran up and joined into the hug.

With his face still in Tyler's shirt, he cried out, "I'm so sorry everyone, please forgive me, please forgive me" he repeated again and again. "It's alright son" said Dave as he slowly patted Alvin's back. "We know how hard this must be". With Alvin still crying, Tyler stood up and moved into the house with everyone following.

Tyler gently placed Alvin on the couch and sat down beside him gently pating Alvin's back as he continued to cry.

As soon as the chipmunks got on the couch, Alvin looked up at them, they could tell what he was about to say to them, but before he could, they went up to him and held him in another tight hug, with all of them starting to cry.

Soon Dave and Claire joined in, as Tyler stepped away. Tyler then saw his labtop on the table so he reached down to put it away as an excuse to let them have their time togreather. Tyler entered his room, and went next to his bed and put the labtop in it's case.

As he put it in, a photo fell out one of the pockets. Tyler reached down grabed the photo and saw it was an old family photograph of his parents. Tyler looked at the photo, then in a voice barely above a whisper, he spoke. "You thought I was self centred, never cared about anyone, was disrespectful. If you could only see the truth behind the lie that you made".

Tyler starred at the photo for a moment before he finally set it down back in the pocket.

Tyler walked back out into the living room and found everyone slowly starting to seperate. Alvin sat there quiet. Tyler walked over and sat down in the arm chair and remained quiet. Alvin looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry what I said to you Tyler, and what I almost made you do. I know you don't want to lose another friend". The corner of Tyler's mouth turned to a smile. "You are under pain Alvin, it is understandable. You would have done the same thing even if you didn't have powers. Emotions are just more risky when you have these gifts".

Alvin looked down, still trying to calm himself down. "Right now it feels like a curse". "Life throws hard balls all the time Alvin, you just have to find a way to catch it and throw it back". Dave then spoke up, "Trust me Alvin, your powers are no curse. You make the word a better place with them. We are all very proud of you for everything, and we always will".

Claire nodded in agreement with the rest of the chipmunks as Alvin gave a smile. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that". Jeanette then turned to Tyler, "What about Ryan?". Alvin felt his blood boil at that name.

He wanted so much to get Ryan, but he knew he would be going down a dark path. He had to trust what Tyler said. Justice would get him eventually. "The LAPD are looking for him" said Tyler as he pulled out a note pad from his uniform pocket.

"And I will be looking to. When he is found, he will be arrested and charged". "I just don't know how he could do this" said Eleanor quietly. Everyone knew Ryan never liked any of them to much. The only reason he hung out with Alvin was because of football, but when Alvin quit, Ryan always picked on them. Ryan also seemed to never forget what Tyler did to him and his friends that day at school, and would pick on them for that until they graduated.

But they never knew he would go this far. "Don't worry" said Tyler, "we'll find him".


	6. Chapter 6 A Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 6 A Knight in Shining Armor

Alvin was running to the Brittany's room as fast as he could. Just a while ago, the hosptial phoned saying Brittany was waking up. Alvin ran through the maze of feet belonging to hosptial staff as he neared Brittany's room.

His heart was racing, finally he could hold Brittany in his arms again and never let he go, hear her voice again, look into her eyes, and kiss her. Not to mention, finally pop the question to her after so long a wait. Two weeks had passed since the accident, and now the ordeal was over.

Alvin burst into the room and saw a man standing next to Brittany's bed with a white lab coat. "How is she doctor?" said Alvin as he approached the doctor, his breathing heavy. The doctor slowly turned, and to Alvin's horror, saw Ryan standing there holding a empty seringe.

Alvin's heart almost stopped when he heard Brittany's heart monitor beeping like crazy. "Brittany" screamed Alvin as he jumped towards Brittany's bed. But before he even landed on the sheets, Ryan's hand swong out hitting Alvin with almost super human speed and strenght.

Alvin went flying across the room, crashing though a wall As the dust slowly settled around him, he slowly pushed himself off the pile debris and went flying back into the room. Alvin's heart sank when he heard Brittany's heart monitor go dead. He didn't have time to grieve, not with her killer in his reach.

Alvin stared at Ryan with murder in his eyes. "Your dead" yelled Alvin with venom in his voice. He then flew straight at Ryan, but Ryan suddenly jumped into the air and kicked Alvin out the window. Alvin tummbled through the air several times before he finally was able to regain control.

He looked down at the streets down below and back at the hospital in time to see Ryan jump out the window with his hands exteneded out words to his sides.

"What are you Ryan?" Alvin growled, unable to believe what he was seeing. Ryan's eyes suddenly went blood red as his size increased and bright light enveloped his body. Within five second, Alvin saw in horror at the figure of Megatron before him.

"You would've made a fine decepticon if you weren't sicken with emotions. How human of you. But you are nothing but a digusting and weak insect. I am all power" Megatron said, his voice dripping with evil. Megatron then swong around, his giant foot heading straight for Alvin.

He screamed in terror as the huge foot came closer, then everything went black.

Alvin suddenly opened his eyes again and found himself lying in his bed, his body dripping in cold sweat. Realizing that it was just a dream, Alvin looked to his clock and saw that it was 5:39 in the morning. Alvin rubed his paws over his face, his heart still racing.

Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he hopped out of bed and went for the kitchen to get something to drink.

Alvin rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen, and to his surpises, saw Tyler sitting at the counter, looking down at a something. Tyler looked up at Alvin, and gave a small smile, "Nightmares?". Alvin nodded as he hopped up onto the counter and saw Tyler looking at a photograph.

"Who's that?" said Alvin moving next to Tyler. "My family" Tyler said quietly, as he stared at the photo. Alvin looked at the photo and saw 3 people in a group photo with Tyler. Tyler then pointed to each person, identifying who they were, with a hint of pain in his voice.

"My dad, my mom, and my brother" he said as he took a drink of water. Alvin looked up at Tyler with a sympathetic look. "The parent who caused you great pain in your life". Tyler just remained silent, still staring at the photo.

Alvin went up to Tyler and put his paw on his arm, "You don't deserve any of this. You are the kindess and most considerate man I have ever met. You are always there for me, Brittany and our family. If your parent can't see the person that you are, then forget them".

Tyler slowly looked up from his photo and looked down at Alvin. Alvin looked into Tyler's eyes and could see he was holding back all his emotions, it was just below the surface, he could see it in his eyes. Alvin knew Tyler was not one for showing negative emotions, but he never knew that he held them back this much.

"Your right, what they think is irrelevant, but they are still my family. I still care about them, no matter what they did to me". Tyler was getting tired about talking about his family, so he changed the subject. "How are you dealing with everthing so far?".

Alvin rubbed the back at his neck as he slowly sat down. "The nightmares are a pain, and the emotions are tough, but I'm hanging in". Tyler brought his hand behind Alvin and gently pat his back. "Thing will get better Alvin, I'm doing everthing in my power to locate Ryan and bring him to justice. I have eyes all over the city, if he appears, I will arrest him".

Alvin gave a small sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. "I know Tyler, I greatful for everything your doing for me".

Tyler stood up and went over to the fridge and grabed some milk and poured himself a glass. "Well, maybe we should move into the living room and just watch TV until everyone is awake, I'm getting tried of this mushy talk" he said with a chuckle.

Alvin nodded as he jumped off the counter and walked with Tyler into the living room. Tyler turned on the tv and sat there watching for a few hours before everyone started to get up. The morning was like any other for the last few weeks, everyone had breakfast, and went on with their day trying to keep their thoughts off of Ryan and hoped for Brittany.

Before lunch, everyone was in the living room either reading or watching Tv.

Tyler had his face in another history book, he face completly fixed on what he was reading, when a small country sounding began to play somewhere in the room. "What's that?" said Theodore as everyone looked around the room, trying to find the source.

Tyler then placed his book and the table and stood up, reaching into his back pocket. "Sorry, it is my cellphone" he said as he pulled it out and looked at the the screen. Tyler looked at the screen curiously, "LAPD" he said as he opened it and pressed talk.

"Hello" he said as he sat back down. Everyone looked at Tyler as he listened to his phone, "Yes, this is Constable Pauwel". Tyler listened for a moment when is eyes suddenly widen in horror. "How long ago was this?" Tyler then looked straight at Alvin, with a look that said something bad was happening.

"Thank You" Tyler said as he quickly stood up as the clothes he was wearing turned to his RCMP uniform. "Ryan has been spoted" he said as he quickly checked his gun. "Where?" said Alvin with intense fear in his voice.

Tyler looked at Alvin with a look that made Alvin's blood run cold with the realization where it was he was at. "He's at the hospital, LAPD are on the way, but they will be to late. I think it is time do our duty again as guardians, and as a cop".

Alvin then looked towards his family, who were shaking with fear for Brittany. "Get to the hospital as soon as you can" said Alvin as he went up next to Tyler. "Me and Tyler have a date with Ryan". Everyone nodded as Alvin and Tyler disappeared into a flash of light.

At the hospital, the door to Brittany's room slowly opened with a creak, as Ryan slowly walked in, wearing a white coat he stole. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He slowly turned to look at Brittany, who was still lying there in a coma state.

Ryan slowly pulled out a suringe filled with clear liquid as he slowly walked up to Brittany's bed. "You rat boyfriend cost me a lot in my life. Stole my light, made my life hell, now I will make his life hell". He then began to slowly bring the needle down to Brittany, with the deadly posion inside dripping out.

Suddenly Ryan heard a crashing sound from the door, he quickly turned around and saw a cop standing there with his gun drawn right at him. Before Ryan could react, to his surprise, he saw a blur of red, yellow, and brown jump up from behind the cop screaming.

It almost seemed to be flying towards him. The blur hit Ryan square on the chest, sending him tumbling over the bed and landing on his face. Before Ryan could get up, he felt his arms pulled to his back and the sound of handcuffs clicking.

Ryan was instantly pulled to his feet as the cop read him his rights. The cop then turned Ryan around and pushed him onto a arm chair that was in the room. Ryan gave a small yelp of pain as he landed on his hands.

He looked up towards the cop standing before him, ready to yell when his face went white at the face he saw. "You" said Ryan with a hint of fear when he saw Tyler's face. "Me" said Tyler as he put his gun back in his holster.

"Why do you treat me so rough" said Ryan with a evil grin. "I thought cops were supposed to do no harm". Tyler just crossed his arm, "I don't think you should be worry about me right now. I think you need to worry about him" said Tyler as he pointed to the chairs arm.

Ryan looked down and almost jumped out of his seat when he saw Alvin standing there, his eyes burning with anger and hate.

"Why did you do this Ryan" Alvin growled, trying to restrain himself. "Why did you hurt Brittany, she never did anything to you". "She was the purfect way to get back at you" said Ryan, his voice dripping with anger.

"You ruined my life, you stole all my light, all the girls never wanted to talk to me again. I had lost my image". Ryan then slumped his head foreward. "Are you really that shallow" Alvin snapped back, "If your issues were with me, than deal with me. This has nothing to do with Brittany, nothing to do with my family".

Ryan then looked back at Alvin with despies. "Oh it does though, if you rats never came to that school, then I would be a lot better off, and so would you". "A lot better off" said Alvin in disbelief, "I may have thought that when I first got to that school. But now it was the best thing in my life. If I hadn't attended, I probably never would have met Brittany. She is the most beautiful, smartest, kindest and gentalest girl I have ever met. I lover her with all my heart and I will do anything for her no matter what, so for me, for that reason, school was worth it".

Ryan just huffed and looked down at his lap. Alvin looked back at Tyler with a pleading look on his face. Tyler then gave a small nodded as Alvin turned back to Ryan. "Hey Ryan, ever wonder how Tyler was able to take you and all your friends down that day in school".

Ryan looked back up and almost screamed when he saw Alvin floating infront of him. "He and I have special gifts, ones that go beyond your wildest nightmares". Alvin then looked straight into Ryan's eyes, making Ryan almost seem to freeze.

Then Ryan began to scream in terror as Alvin projected all the pain and harm Ryan ever caused anyone into his head. Ryan's scream lasted for five seconds before his head slumped down, almost unconscious. Alvin remained hovering there, feeling like he finally did his duty and protected Brittany.

A tear came out of Alvin's eye from the relief as Tyler came up behind. "Like I said, there are better ways than killing". Alvin looked down at the barely conscious Ryan. "Your right, nobody deserves death, they only deserve to be punished accodingly".

Then a quiet voice suddenly spoke out, "Alvin?". Alvin's eyes widened as he jerked his head up. Both Alvin and Tyler turned to Brittany's bed and to their amazment, saw her sitting up with tears rolling down her checks.

Almost instantly, Alvin flew toward Brittany, tears running down his face. Before he ran into her, he stopped and gently landed on his feet a few inches from her, his face in abosolute shock at the face he was staring at. Brittany slowly stood up, being careful not to pull any of the cords attached to her, her icey blue eyes staring straight into Alvin's.

A small smile formed at Brittany's mouth as they continued their stare. "Brittany" Alvin said quietly. Brittany nodded as she took a step towards Alvin. Then they instantly ran into each other and held each other in a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you" Alvin said, his voice a mix of relief and joy. "You can't get rid of me so easily" she said hugging him tightly as she burried her face into his neck. "I heard everything you said to Ryan" she said as she pulled away slightly and looked back into his eyes.

"I love you so much to" she said. Alvin and Brittany's heads then slowly moved closer as they kissed each other.

But their moment togeather was interupted by a voice on the other end of the room, "Please". Brittany and Alvin looked back to see Ryan had recovered from his ordeal, staring at them at disgust. Alvin and Brittany stared back in anger as Tyler reached down and pulled Ryan up by his cuffed hands, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Alright asshole" said Tyler as he shoved Ryan towards the door, "It's time for you to face the end of your life" as he left the room pushing Ryan ahead of him. Alvin knew what Tyler was doing, he was giving him his time with Brittany before his family arrived as well as the doctors.

He looked back at Brittany and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you at the concert" he said looking down in guilt.

Brittany put her hand under Alvin's chin and lifted his head so that he was looking back into her eyes. "It's not your fault, Ryan is to blame and no one else. You may be a powerful guardian, but you are still Alvin Seville, the chipmunk I love and always will".

Alvin smiled at Brittany as he kissed her agian. "Besides" she added when their kiss was done, "the way you came quickly to save me here, you are like my knight coming to save me and ride into the sunset". Before Alvin could say anything else, the doctors came in to check Brittany.

After checking her vitals and disconnecting the cords, they told Brittany that she broke all laws of nature in terms of her recovery and how fast she healed, after giving her one last check, they then left them alone again.

"I wonder how is that possible" said Alvin as he step back, looking at Brittany closely. "Two weeks ago, you were covered in cuts and bad fractures, you didn't even look like you, now it looks like you weren't even in a accident".

Brittany checked herself over, noticing there were no cuts of signs of injury but before she could say another word, a gental voice came from the door, "I'm glade to see your better Brittany". Alvin and Brittany turned to the door and saw Tyler standing at the door, still wearing his RCMP uniform.

"Thanks Tyler" said Brittany as Tyler entered the room. "I hate to interupt you guys now, but I thought I should talk to you before your family came through these doors. I believe I know why you recovered so quickly". Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, knowing they each wanted answers.

"How did she recover so quickly?" asked Alvin as he held Brittany's paw. Tyler smiled as he crossed his arms, "It was you Alvin". Alvin and Brittany stared at Tyler confused, "It couldn't have been" said Alvin, "I never once used my powers on her".

Tyler's smile grew as he stepped closer, "There is a old legend that when a Prime or a Hunstrak feel powerful emotions for someone else, that if that loved one is in trouble, they will subconsciously give some powers to the loved one. At first, I thought it was only legend, but when I saw how much you truely felt, and how quickly Brittany recovered, I realized that it was real".

Alvin's eyes widened in shock, realizing that he saved Brittany in more ways than one. "Now the ordeal is over" said Tyler as he moved over to the bed. "The LAPD came and took Ryan into custody, you won't have to worry about him again". "Thank you again for everything you did Tyler" said Alvin as he wrapped his arm around Brittany.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you". Tyler smiled as he sat down on the bed next to them. "You guys are my friend, you don't ever have to repay me for anything".

In that moment, everyone bust into the room. Jeanette and Eleanor ran to their sister as tears flowed between them as they all hugged each other at their reunion. Once Brittany's sisters were done, Dave and Claire had their turn with Brittany, as did Simon and Theodore.

Once again, Tyler remained out of the way, letting them all have their moment. Soon, they all left the hospital with Brittany and went back home to their life.


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise at the Party

**Sorry for not instantly updating, I thought that I added the chapter but didn't realize until I was adding the next chapter.**

Chapter 7 Surprise at the Party

Two days later, Dave and Claire threw a huge party for Brittany's recovery. All of their family was there, as well as close family friends in the backyard. Tyler stood on a small stage playing dancing music with his "band" for the crowd.

Every so often, Tyler would play a few songs, then stop to join the party that was happening. Brittany was being surrounded by so many people, Alvin had to leave to get some space. He went to the snack table to get some food.

Tyler sooned joined up with Alvin as they each picked through the selection of food. "Are you ready?" Tyler said quietly to Alvin as he continued to casually pick food. "As ready as I will ever be" said Alvin with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You'll be fine Alvin" Tyler said with a smile. "I'm sure that you will be able to find the right words". Alvin looked up from his tray and looked at Tyler, "Thanks". Tyler smiled and gave a nod as he turned to join the rest of the crowd. Alvin took a deep breath and double checked his pocket for the ring box.

Once he felt it, he turned towards Brittany and went walking towards her. In Alvin's eyes, she was breath taking. He was just wearing his simple black coat with red shirt underneath, but she was wearing a beautiful pink dress with gliter at the bottom of the skirt with spegettie strappes.

Alvin walked right up behind Brittany and waited until she was done talking. It took awhile, but when she was done, she turned around and jumped when she saw Alvin standing behind her. "Gee Alvin, you startled me" she said with a smile.

"Is it alright if we talk alone?" said Alvin grabing her paw. Brittany, a bit confused, smiled and nodded, "Sure". They then retreated into the house where Alvin took her to his room. With the wave of his hand, Alvin shut the bedroom door and then looked at Brittany with a big smile.

"Is this you way of trying to get me in bed with you" Brittany said crossing her arms with a huge smile. Alvin chuckled as he stepped closer to Brittany. "No, no, I wanted to ask something else".

He looked straight into Brittany's eyes and took a deep breath. "Brittany, my life is quiet a wild one for a chipmunk. First I became a famous rock star, I went to school, met you, and recieved special powers" he said as he looked at his glowing left paw.

Alvin felt his paws start to shake as he reached into his pockets as she just stared at him, waiting for what Alvin was trying to say. "Brittany, I love you with all my heart. You are always there for me, you treat me like a normal person. I know my life is a wild one, but I can't think of anybody I would rather share it with".

He then pulled out the box, opened it and got down on one knee. Brittany instantly put her paws to her face in shock, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" she repeated as Alvin held the box up. "Brittany, will you marry me?" he said looking straight into her now teary eyes.

Brittany was speechless as she continued to stare at the pink and blue dimond ring infront of her. Finally, she moved her paws away from her face, tears of joy running down her face as she smiled at Alvin. "I will Alvin" she said happily as she through her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

Once she was done, Alvin pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. "It's beautiful" she said as tears rolled down her face. "One of the advantages to having these powers" said Alvin as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You can make beautiful thing with them".

Brittany gave Alvin a quick kiss on the check, "Lets go tell everyone else" she said. Alvin nodded as he opened the door. They walked out of the hallway hand in hand as they went back out to the party. As they went back into the yard, Dave spoted them and walked up to them.

"I've been looking for you two, where did you go?" Alvin and Brittany looked at each other with a smile. Brittany then held up her hand revealing the ring to Dave. "Nice ring" Dave said, the concecpt not yet grasping. "It almost looks like ahhhhhh" he suddenly yelled, grabing everyone's attention.

Everyone soon gathered where Dave was, frozen, just looking down at Brittany's ring.

"What's wrong Dave?" said Claire as she came up with the rest of the chipmunks going over toward Brittany and Alvin. Before Claire could get a response, Jeanette and Eleanor let out a loud scream. Claire turned to look and saw Jeanette and Eleanor hugging their sister while Theodore and Simon huged Alvin.

"What's going on?" she said looking at the chipmunks confused. Brittany held up her hand, where Claire eyes widen in amazment. "Me and Alvin are getting married" squealed Brittany. Dave finally regained himself and looked straight at Alvin.

"Is it true son?" said Dave, his face turning to joy. Alvin smiled and noded, "It is Dave, I just proposed to her". Dave's face lit up as he leaned down and gave Alvin and Brittany a hug. "I'm proud of you two" said Dave as he pulled away. "Thanks Dave" said Alvin and Brittany in unison.

After a few minutes of everyone congradulating Alvin and Brittany. Everyone heard loud taps come from the speakers set up for the band, "Excuse me everyone". Everyone turned and looked at Tyler, who was with his band, holding a acustic guitar.

"I just want to say congradulations Alvin and Brittany on your engagement, and in honour of it, I have prepared two special songs to sing that fits the occasion. They're called "All You Really Need Love" and "Yes". (Look up Brad Paisley and the title of the song to hear it and Chad Brock for yes).

Tyler's voice rang out through the yard as everyone began to dance to the music Tyler was playing. The yard was dance floor, everyone was dancing as Tyler continued to sing. His voice was perfect, no flaws or cracks, it was a pure preformance.

When the songs were done, everyone cheared as he bowed down and went over to Alvin and Brittany. "Those were great songs, thanks Tyler" said Brittany happily. "I'm glad that you liked it" said Tyler. He kneeld down and gave them a quick hug.

The of the night was filled with fun and laughs as the party turned into a celebration about two things wonderful things.

That night, Alvin laid in his bed, his brothers were sound asleep, the only sound coming from them was their light breathing. He was finally happy he got to propose to Brittany. He just laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

His mind began wonder what a future with Brittany will be like, what their children will be like, and thier life. Alvin smiled at the thoughts, just as he felt tugging on his sheets. Alvin sat up and saw Brittany standing at the end of his bed, wearing her pink pajama's with her ponytail undone, her hair resting at her shoulders.

Alvin was breath taken, he couldn't take his eyes off Brittany as she slowly walked up to him. Alvin opened his mouth to speak, but Brittany placed her finger on his lips to stop him from speaking. She then pulled her finger away and began to kiss Alvin. They both fell back onto the bed as they continued kissing each other.

Alvin then pulled away and looked into Brittany's eyes. "Britt, are you sure we should be doing this here. My brothers are in here as well". Brittany looked towards Alvin's brothers and then back at him. She then grabed his paw and helped him to his feet. Brittany quickly lead Alvin outside into the back yard onto a soft patch of grass.

Brittany then slowly turned to face Alvin, her eyes sparkling under the moon light. Their heads then slowly moved togeather as the began to kiss.

Later that night, Alvin and Brittany laid togeather on the grass, she rested her head on his chest listening to his breathing as Alvin had his arm wrapped around her stroking her hair. They wanted to lay there like that all night, but they both knew that if anyone woke up before they got back in, they would be in trouble, and their reaction wouldn't be pleasent, as well as Dave if he found out.

Bittany sat up and gave Alivn a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow" Brittany said as she began walk back into the house, "because tomorrow, we have a wedding to plan". Alvin smiled at Brittany as she went through the door and went back to her room. Alvin remained still for a moment as he looked up at the sky. After a moment, he then ran back into the house and into his room before anyone noticed.

**There, that is it for the second story. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I thought I did. There will be 3 more storys after this, and maybe more depending on what you all think. This one was shorter, I know that, but what I lack for in terms of length, I** **make up for in update time. Rate and review, feel free to ask questions. Since this chapter was delayed, I will be posting the Q&A chapter immediately. So any questions you have, I will answer at the end of the next story. The next one will be called Final Stand.**


	8. Chapter 8 Q&A

**Chapter 8 Q&A**

**Here is a few things I will clear up if it was confusing. In the second chapter, Alvin said what he was going through was nothing compared to Tyler, what I ment was the guilt and suffering from not being able to help Brittany, not the pain he was feeling of what happened to her.**

**Why couldn't Alvin heal Brittany? Think of it like this, you work at a popular store that makes a lot of money in what it sells, but one of the rules are you can't hold items for other people, especially family so they have the advantage to get it first. That is the best way I can put it. The next story will be released on the 28th. see you then.**


End file.
